My House
by Jcansnh
Summary: Tapi hari ini lelaki dua puluh satu tahun itu sangat menyadari bahwa ia memiliki obsesi pada seseorang yang ditemuinya tadi pagi. [ Produce 101; komuXprime; Hyunbin Kwon Minhyun Hwang ]


Hyunbin tidak pernah merasa mengharapkan sesuatu yang berlebih. Ia bahkan sudah sangat bersyukur menempati satu apartemen mewah di kawasan Gangnam karena profesi yang dijalaninya, model. Tapi hari ini lelaki dua puluh satu tahun itu sangat menyadari bahwa ia memiliki obsesi pada seseorang yang ditemuinya tadi pagi.

Hyunbin harus tiba di tempat pemotretan tepat pukul delapan pagi. Tapi dewi fortuna tidak sedang bersamanya, karena ia baru terbangun pukul delapan kurang lima belas menit. Selanjutnya ia memaki Joohyuk Nam selagi berlari dengan sangat berantakkan ke kamar mandi. Joohyuk tadi malam menginap di apartemennya dan mereka berdua baru tidur pukul empat, karena terlalu asyik bermain game. Setelah mandi dan memilih pakaian dengan kilat, Hyunbin segera berlari menuju lift.

"Tunggu!" teriak Hyunbin saat melihat pintu lift yang mulai tertutup.

Hyunbin mengais udara dengan rakus setibanya di depan pintu lift, "Terima kaㅡ" dan Hyunbin merasa dunianya hanya berpusat pada lelaki yang berada tepat didepannya.

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar terlambat ke tempat kuliah jika kau tidak segera masuk."

Hyunbin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum masuk ke dalam lift sambil mengelus tengkuknya, "Maaf."

.

.

.

"Bin-ah!"

Hyunbin menoleh dengan malas dan mendapati Sungkyung berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa dua cup kopi take a way.

"Thanks, noona," ujar Hyunbin setelah Sungkyung memberikannya satu cup kopi.

Sungkyung duduk tepat di sebelah Hyunbin, "Wajahmu jelek sekali, ada apa?"

"Wajahku ini super duper tampan, noona." Hyunbin melirik ke arah pintu masuk, "Penyebab masalahnya sedang berjalan kemari."

Sungkyung ikut menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan segera melambaikan tangan kanannya, "Joohyuk-ah!"

Joohyuk tersenyum dan segera berlari kecil ke arah Hyunbin dan Sungkyung. Dan segera menepuk keras bahu Hyunbin, padahal lelaki yang lebih muda itu sedang minum.

"Kau meninggalkanku, sialan."

Hyunbin segera melotot kepada Joohyuk, "Kau berniat membunuhku, hyung?"

"Bukankah terdengar menarik Joohyuk-ah? Setelah kau berhasil membunuh Hyunbin, otomatis semua jadwalnya akan beralih padamu," ujar Sungkyung santai sambil meminum kopi miliknya.

Hyunbin enggan berada diantara dua orang kebanggaan agensi itu. Jadi ia segera mengemas barangnya dan berjalan pergi.

"Ya! Kau meninggalkanku lagi?!" Suara menggelegar Joohyuk terdengar.

Sungkyung menunjuk Hyunbin dan Joohyuk, "Kalian berdua terdengar seperti pasangan."

Hyunbin berbalik dengan wajah datar, "Noona sudah tahu kalau Joohyuk hyung terlibat friend-zone dengan Jisoo hyung, buat apa aku berpasangan dengannya." Dan bonus mengangkat dua jari tengahnya pada Joohyuk.

"Ya Kwon Hyunbin sialan!"

.

.

.

Hyunbin bertemu dengan lelaki dalam lift (jangan menertawakan Hyunbin! Karena ia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa nama lelaki itu) dua hari kemudian. Lelaki itu keluar dari lift bersama Jonghyun Kim saat Hyunbin sedang memasukkan kata sandi apartemen.

"Baru pulang, Bin-ah?"

Hyunbin tersenyum, "Iya hyung. Kau pulang belanja?"

"Iya," Jonghyun lalu menunjuk lelaki disebelahnya, "Oh, kenalkan. Ini temanku, Minhyun Hwang."

Hyunbin memandang lelaki yang menatapnya datar, lalu bergumam, "Ah namanya Minhyun."

"Minhyun seumuran denganku, jadi kau bisa panggil dia hyung," lanjut Jonghyun.

"Ah," Hyunbin mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Hyunbin Kwon."

Lelaki itu balas menjabat tangan Hyunbin, "Aku tahu namamu."

"Ya?"

Minhyun melepas kontak fisik itu, lalu membenarkan letak kantung plastik yang tergantung di tangan kirinya. "Kubilang aku tahu namamu. Hyunbin Kwon, model dari YG K Plus."

Hyunbin tidak bisa menahan senyumannya saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Beberapa malam selanjutnya Hyunbin pulang lebih awal dari jadwal. Biasanya ia baru tiba di apartemen sekitar pukul sebelas malam, tapi saat ini ia sudah berada dalam lift. Matanya melirik arloji mahal yang melingkar di pergelangan kiri. "Baru pukul delapan? Apa aku harus mengajak Joohyuk hyung dan Sungkyung noona berkumpul?"

Setelah pintu lift terbuka, ia membeku sebentar karena melihat seseorang yang duduk di seberang apartemennya.

"Minhyun hyung?" panggil Hyunbin dengan ragu. Tak kunjung memberi respon, Hyunbin kini berjongkok dan menggoyangkan pelan bahu Minhyun. "Minhyun hyung."

Minhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan bergumam, "Hyunbin?"

"Iya ini aku. Kenapa diluar?" tanya Hyunbin pelan.

Minhyun berkedip-kedip lucu sebelum memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Jonghyun belum pulang."

Sebelah alis Hyunbin terangkat, "Lalu, hyung tidak tahu kata sandi apartemennya?"

Minhyun mengangguk sambil tertawa pelan. "Benar. Kalau kau mengira aku kekasih Jonghyun, itu salah besar." Minhyun lalu melihat Hyunbin yang masih berpakaian rapi. "Kau baru pulang bekerja?" tanya Minhyun.

Hyunbin mengangguk, "Aku pulang lebih awal hari ini. Mau ke apartemenku, hyung?"

"Ya?"

Hyunbin berdehem, "Maksudku, kau bisa menunggu Jonghyun hyung pulang di apartemenku. Aku kasihan denganmu yang tertidur seperti tadi."

Minhyun tertawa. Kali ini lebih bebas dari sebelumnya. Membuat Hyunbin tanpa sadar menahan nafas dan langsung panik setelah Minhyun melemparkan pertanyaan padanya. "Kau kasihan padaku?"

"Ti-tidak. Ma-maksudku bukan seperti itu."

Minhyun kini tersenyum, "Aku tahu Hyunbin. Jadi, sekarang buka pintu apartemenmu dan biarkan aku melanjutkan tidur."

"Kau bisa tidur di kamarku, hyung." ujar Hyunbin setelah Minhyun mengekorinya masuk ke apartemen.

Minhyun menoleh pada Hyunbin, "Aku bisa tidur di sofa."

"Maksudku di kamarku ada sofa, hyung."

Dan Minhyun tertawa mendengar lelucon tidak lucu dari Hyunbin.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri, hyung."

"Kalau begitu, boleh kuhancurkan televisi ini?"

Kini giliran Hyunbin yang tertawa.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar fokus pada model? Maksudku, bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Minhyun tiba-tiba.

Hyunbin berdehem, "Aku baru masuk jurusan teknologi tahun ini. Hyung?"

"Aku?" Minhyun menaikkan kakinya di atas sofa dan bersila. "Aku di psikologi."

"Ah psikologi," gumam Hyunbin.

"Ya, magister psikologi "

"Ah magisterㅡtunggu, magister?" tanya Hyunbin meyakinkan.

Minhyun tersenyum menenangkan, "Ya. Aku mengejar gelar magister sekarang."

"Kenapa aku mendadak merasa bodoh," ujar Hyunbin tanpa sadar.

Tawa Minhyun memenuhi ruang tengah dan membuat Hyunbin tersenyum kikuk.

Ide brilian tiba-tiba lewat di otak Hyunbin.

"Kalau begitu, hyung bisa menebak perasaan orang lain?"

"Ck! Psikologi bukan cenayang! Tapi ilmu psikologi memang mempelajari bagaimana karakter setiap individu."

Hyunbin mendekatkan dirinya pada Minhyun, "Bisa menebak tentangku?"

"Kau sedang menyukai seseorang, kan?" tanya Minhyun.

"Anggap saja seperti itu."

Minhyun tersenyum, mata tajamnya menatap tepat di mata Hyunbin. "Aku kan?"

"Ya?"

Minhyun tertawa pelan, "Orang itu, aku kan?"

Hyunbin ikut tertawa, kemudian menatap lelaki yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Jadi, mau kencan denganku?"

"Apa agensi tidak mengikatmu dengan kontrak tidak boleh berkencan?"

Hyunbin memperbaiki posisi duduknya, "Itu berlaku lima tahun pertama, dan sekarang tahunku yang ke delapan."

Minhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hyunbin. "Kau tahu konsekuensi menjalin hubungan dengan calon psikolog, kan?"

Hyunbin ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya, "Apa itu artinya kita ada dalam hubungan, sekarang?"

Dan Hyunbin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup bibir Minhyun saat lelaki Hwang itu mengangguk dengan sangat percaya diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finally komuXoptimus selesai:"""

Actually, bias tersayang itu emang si Optimus Hwang[] Ssam itu kedua dan Minyun itu pertama. Aaron, maafkan daku membuat kapelmu jadian sama model uhuhuhu.

Yang kemarin minta Ong-Daniel, sedang kuusahakan yhaaaa bcz aku ngship Ong-Jin wkwk. Sebenernya mulai ngelirik Hyunbin-Seonho gara-gara lirikan mereka pas eps 2 wkwk. Btw aku ada niatan buat cinta banyak Minki-Jonghyun-Jihoon-Jinyoung tapi mungkin terealisasikan setelah Quit Playing rampung ehehe, soalnya jren itu momentnya kaya seunghan uhuhuhu. Terus ini kenapa endingnya ngga ada tulisan end? Kenapa ya?

Ps: kok aku baper sendiri pas bayangin Ong(oppa) itu jadi anak kuliahan terus jadi anak band bareng day6. Anak kuliahan+anak band itu...

Pss: akhir-akhir ini lagu-lagu agensi jyp sering kuputar(2pm,day6,got7),jadi jangan kaget kl aku update fanfict dari salah satu judul lagu.

Psss: siapa lagi trainee p101 yg cocok jadi boyfriend goals selain Ong?

Pssss: ini ketulis gara-gara Chromer nyebut Minhyun di fanfictnya dan aku kasihan dia ngga ditemenin Hyunbin disana/apaan. Terus ini ketulis juga tanpa kupikirkan judulnya, cuma dari YG K+ yg bawain lagu uri jib dan poin fanfict ini tentang Hyunbin yang sebenarnya punya obsesi dari sebelum-sebelumnya mau ngajak Minhyun tapi ngga punya alasan yang jelas. Ngga dijelasin memang, karena aku ngga mau:v

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


End file.
